


A Drop of Brandy

by Sephirotha



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hurt/Comfort, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Sapphire Weapon Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: "Gaius?  Would you like some brandy?  It might help you sleep."Eve never neglects those who need comfort.
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622137
Kudos: 31
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Gaius van Baelsar x WoL Recommendations





	A Drop of Brandy

Eve yawned as she trudged through the Lochs, rubbing her eyes sleepily and finding her tent to curl up and take a long sleep. She still couldn’t come to terms with the fact that she had ended up fighting the Sapphire Weapon in Cid’s new G-Warrior. Why did Cid think she was responsible or smart enough to pilot such a weapon, she’ll never know.

_“It’s not too late to back out, is it, Cid?”_

_“Ah! That’s the Eve I know. Always ready with a good joke before the fight.”_

_“…”_

_“…You’re not joking, are you?”_

_“Why did you think it was a good idea to let me pilot this thing?!”_

That put to the side, Eve still went through with the fight because they were right in front of the Sapphire Weapon and couldn’t well turn back now. There was a lot of information surrounding her and she fretted with the controls. Miraculously enough, she was able to defeat the Sapphire Weapon and land in Terncliffs where she shot out of the G-Warrior. She must have been a sorry sight, on her knees and trembling.

_“Please don’t make me do that again.”_

_“But, Eve! You’re a natural!”_

_“Please don’t make me do that again. My head is still spinning.”_

Thankfully she did not let the motion sickness get to her and decided to wait for the Sapphire Weapon to be examined. She wished to explore Terncliffs more but duty pressed her to focus on the mission at hand.

As she and Gaius oversaw the ships approaching the weapon, she was given a glimpse into the pilot’s memories. She turned away from the former legatus but…

_“The Echo I presume. What did it reveal to you?”_

She didn’t want to let him know of the conversation she had witnessed. These had been his children after all. And to know that they sacrificed themselves so willingly, in what could only be assumed to be one of the most agonizing deaths possible…

_“The pilot was Ricon. He piloted the Sapphire Weapon instead of Rex to give him time to move the other weapons away.”_

She could only imagine what Gaius was hiding from her as he looked down. Unlike her, he seemed to do a better job in steeling his emotions.

_“Ricon…my poor boy. You were braver than most could ever hope to be.”_

Eve tried to hold her tears back as he looked down at the felled weapon with a forlorn gaze. She stepped closer and placed a comforting hand on his arm. He didn’t move away so she dared to step closer and graze her right ear against him. His muscles tensed but relaxed as soon as she began purring.

She opened her eyes in surprise as he brought an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, squeezing her in a desperate grasp. His hand gripped her shoulder to the point of shaking but she didn’t dare stop her purr.

_“Gaius.”_

Cid’s voice snapped them back into reality and Eve stumbled back as Gaius turned to the engineer. She rolled her shoulder, turning back to the sight of the Sapphire Weapon and tuning out most of the conversation.

Eve’s ears pricked as she passed a tent, hearing muttered groans accompanied with tossing and turning. She stopped and glanced around. She vaguely recalled Gaius and his retinue retiring to this part of the camp. Could this be his tent then?

She glanced at the ground, continuing listening to his turmoil. Her shoulder ached as she slowly rolled it then grabbed her bag. She rummaged through it and her ears pricked as she pulled out a bottle of brandy. She had been intending to try a few new recipes that would include using this but she never got around to it. It was no matter, she’d be able to get another bottle somewhere else.

She turned to the tent and crouched by the folds, gripping the brandy bottle by the neck.

“Gaius?” The rustling of sheets stopped. “W-Would you like some brandy? It might help you sleep.”

Her ears twitched nervously as she swallowed. The silence stretched out for a few seconds more until a bandaged hand parted the tent folds and a frazzled looking Gaius regarded her warily. She smiled sweetly and held the brandy bottle to him.

He eyed it before parting the fold wider. “You’d better come in.”

Her eyes widened a little. “Are you sure? I understand if you want some time to yourself and…”

“It would be best to have someone supervise me if I partake in drink.” He beckoned for her. “Come in, before someone sees you.”

Eve nodded as she crawled into his tent, settling next to him and handing him the bottle. He fumbled in his jacket for a pocketknife and uncorked it with a pop. He held it under his nose briefly before taking a swig. He offered it to her and she shook her head.

“I don’t drink.” She hunched her shoulders at the curious quirk of his eyebrow. “I was carrying that around, ready to use it for cooking but I never got the right ingredients.”

Gaius looked back at the bottle then took another swig. “…You are too kind, Warrior of Light.”

“Eve.” He lifted his gaze with another raise of his eyebrow. “Please call me Eve. I really hate titles.” 

“Eve. If that suits you better.” He raised the bottle for a third swig then hesitated, eyeing its contents. “Why are you here?”

“Um, you invited me in?” Eve’s ears pricked at the half-amused, half-annoyed look he shot her. “I was walking through and heard that you seemed to be struggling to sleep. I’ve been told brandy can help people sleep.” She smiled cheekily. “Or I could scrounge around for ingredients and see if I can make you some hot chocolate?”

Gaius’s lips quirked into a half-smirk as he lowered the bottle and sighed. “…They were fond of hot chocolate or warm milk. Wouldn’t go to bed unless they had it. Ricon…always drunk a lot of milk. He was a late bloomer and was determined to grow faster to catch up to his brothers.” He chuckled dryly. “There was a time when his sisters were taller than him.” Eve smiled softly. Gaius set the bottle down and closed his eyes, shaking his head. “I don’t deserve this comfort.”

“You don’t deserve to weather this alone.” Gaius grimaced and Eve closed the distance between them, rubbing her right ear against him. She purred softly as he sighed, draping his arm around her shoulders. “…He still referred to you as Father. I’m sure the others do too. I know I can’t guarantee saving them but I can at least reassure you that you mustn’t give up on hope.”

His grip on her tightened as she rested her head on his chest. “Eve… You’re too kind. Far too pure for this world.”

Eve laughed. “There is no such thing as purity.”

“You could have walked past. You could have ignored me.”

The miqo’te squeezed the hand on her shoulder. “I do not discriminate when it comes to those who need someone to shed light in their darkest moments. I can see you holding back your emotions. You want to let something out but you daren’t show those around you.” Gaius held her tighter. Her ears pricked as she felt something drip onto her head and smiled softly. “Do you need me to leave?”

“Stay. If you would be so kind…”

Eve nodded and gently pressed against Gaius to prompt him to lie back. She lay next to him, letting his head rest on her bosom and his arms drape across her. She wrapped her arms around him, purring loudly and stroking his hair. It wasn’t long until she heard the steady breaths of slumber. She closed her eyes with a smile, cradling him closer and purring louder.

Soon enough, they were both asleep, enjoying each other’s embrace and warm comfort.


End file.
